


【哈德/性转德】最甜的草莓尖尖

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 无脑小甜文。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【哈德/性转德】最甜的草莓尖尖

**Author's Note:**

> 性转德性转德性转德！

“我吃不下了，斯科皮，帮帮忙——”詹姆·小天狼星·波特绝望地把面前的有他两个脑袋大的装满草莓的保鲜盒往前一推，把脸贴在桌子上一动不动。  
坐在他对面的斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福面如菜色，他抗拒地把草莓推回去：“詹姆，你不能叫我再吃了，我会拉肚子的。”詹姆和斯科皮虽然是兄弟，但他们一个在格兰芬多，一个在斯莱特林，加上年级不同，所以很少一起吃饭。但这几天显然是例外，他们不得不坐在一起消灭已经持续寄了一个星期的新鲜草莓。  
詹姆痛苦地嚎叫一声，闭着眼往嘴里塞草莓，含糊不清地跟小他两岁的弟弟念叨：“如果爸爸在这，我绝对会把草莓扣在他头上！”斯科皮的绿眼睛滴溜溜转了两圈，他招手示意哥哥靠近，在他耳边低声说了几句话。  
德拉科收到詹姆的信时以为自己忙昏了头，连今天是周五都忘了，看到时间显示今天周三，才明白是儿子的信提前写来了。快速处理好手上的收尾工作，她才慢悠悠地拿起信，就着下午的葡萄干蛋糕看起来。

美丽优雅的波特夫人；  
展信佳!（这绝对是斯科皮教他的，德拉科撇撇嘴，继续看下去）  
临近学期末，变形课我还是学得不太好，老是变出奇奇怪怪的东西。我本应在图书馆与朋友一起复习，但斯科皮病了，您知道的，他不愿意喝那些苦苦的药最后还是我硬给他灌进去的，所以看在我是一个好哥哥的份上，今年我能和爸爸去部里看看傲罗司吗？  
斯科皮又在发脾气不吃药了，我得去看着他喝药了，就先写到这里吧。  
Ps：爸爸最近忙吗？请转告爸爸我和斯科皮一切都好，什！么！都！不！需！要！  
爱您的小波特先生

德拉科在手帕上擦了擦指尖的蛋糕屑，取下银边眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。她轻轻笑起来，灰眼睛弯弯的，食指拂过几乎要划破纸的最后一句话，心里甜丝丝的。  
与各类巫师打交道数十年的马尔福家主德拉科女士当然不会看不出来大儿子的意思，写得这么直白恐怕哈利都能看出来，更何况她。  
德拉科把信叠好放回信封，从抽屉里拿出一个精美的盒子，把这封信放在最上面，和底下一叠隆巴顿、格兰杰等哈利好友的信放在一起——所有的信都隐晦地提醒她制止傲罗司部长的奇怪行为。  
“已经快六月了啊…”金发女巫算了算时间，估计差不多了。  
哈利今天也早早下了班，和同事告别后他迅速换好麻瓜衣服移形换影到离parkside farm最近的一条小路上。  
“波特先生，按您的意思已经把不太甜的一些都寄出去了。”农场主边说边在前边引路，心里暗暗吐槽救世主的极高标准，“今年草莓的长势不错，特意照顾的这一块比往年长得还要好很多。”  
哈利蹲下来，摘下一颗丢进嘴里，片刻后才满意地点头：“可以了，摘吧。”  
提着满满一篮子新鲜草莓的波特先生一进门就看见沙发上的人。金发女巫似乎等他回家等的太久了，歪着身子靠着抱枕睡着了。  
橘色的灯光均匀地洒在她的半张脸上，金发凌乱地盖在脸上，白色家居服的领口敞着，一道陈年旧疤弯弯曲曲地向下延伸，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外扎眼。男人脸上的笑意微微敛了敛，他用手轻轻遮住那道疤，似乎这样就能抹掉那道神锋无影的疤痕和黑暗的回忆。  
“不疼。”不知道什么时候醒来的德拉科张了张嘴，漂亮的眼睛不自在地垂着，似乎很不习惯安慰人一样，“早就不疼了…”  
后面的话被波特先生堵在喉咙里了。哈利不满地吻了她一下，把脑袋搁在德拉科的颈窝里，有些闷闷地说：“我知道。”两个人挤在沙发里，德拉科的手把哈利的衣角拽了个皱巴巴的印子出来，哈利的脸埋在她的锁骨处，手还紧紧搂着人的腰。  
德拉科仰躺在沙发上，任由她的丈夫难得的带着点撒娇意味的动作，直到她迷迷糊糊又要睡过去的时候，哈利才调整了一下姿势，把德拉科搂在怀里，从克利切打整好的草莓里选了颗最红的递到人嘴边。  
“下班路上随手买的，甜吗？”  
德拉科差点没憋住笑出声，她扭头就着哈利的手咬掉最甜的草莓尖尖，甜味在口腔里四窜，扬着下巴装出一副差强人意的样子回答：“还行吧。”  
“是吗…”哈利爱惨了她这个仿佛被宠坏了的样子，他微微低头，舌尖在她嘴角碰了碰，“果然只是一般甜。”说着把剩下的草莓塞进嘴里，又伸手拿了颗草莓递到人嘴边，在德拉科咬掉草莓尖尖后毫不犹豫地把剩下的丢进嘴里。  
德拉科被哄得晕晕乎乎，像踩在云端一样，变成了一个没有感情的吃草莓机器。也就忘了告诉哈利她早就知道那块草莓地的事，以后可以不用为了最快让她吃到草莓而先寄给朋友或儿子去试甜度了。  
看着哈利脸上的笑意，德拉科决定把詹姆和斯科皮的信忘到阿兹卡班去。  
管他呢，哈利开心就完事儿了。她理直气壮地想着，在专心吃剩草莓的哈利下巴上啄了一下。


End file.
